


We Three Kings

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-11-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Three Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-11-05

“Sod off!” Ron yelled as he turned onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. The knocking persisted, grew louder. “Go the fuck away!”

“What if it were your mother, Ron Weasley?” Hermione Apparated into his bedroom and tugged at the pillow in his grip. He growled at her, so she released it and reached down to whip the sheet off of him. He screeched inarticulately and jerked the pillow down over his waist. “Such language.”

“What the bloody fuck are you doing, Hermione?” He fumbled for the bedspread with one hand while the other held the pillow firmly over his groin. “And what are you doing in here? This is my bedroom.”

“Yes. I could tell by the posters.” 

He blushed vividly as he caught a buxom, naked witch winking at him from the poster across from his bed, holding her breasts up in offering. “Er, well…” He shook his head and winced. “Why’re you in my room?”

“What’s the matter?” She walked over to the window and lifted the shade, filling the room with sunlight. “Hangover?”

“Ran into Harry and Oliver in Brighton. Shut those.”

“Yes. I’ve already been to see Harry. He’s in much better shape.”

“Ha! Drank him under the table, I did.”

“Of course, he was in bed with Oliver, so that would, I think, trump your much more vicious hang over.”

“He sodding slept with Oliver?”

She cocked an eyebrow. “You sound a bit jealous, Ron.” Shaking her head, she bent and picked his clothes up off the floor. “No matter, I said he was in bed with Oliver. I didn’t say they’d slept together or shagged. You inferred the shagging.”

“You implied the shagging.” He sat up, the sheet now firmly around his waist, though the pillow still covered him. “And quit tidying up. You’re beginning to remind me of my mum.”

“That doesn’t explain the erection you’re trying so valiantly to hide.” She turned and faced him, smiling knowingly. “Or is there a little something I should know?”

He shuddered. “That’s just…ugh, that’s bloody disgusting, Hermione.” 

“You still have a hard-on.”

He waved his hand around helplessly then sighed. “You’re bending over.”

“Yes?”

“And, well, you’re…” He sighed. “Sod this.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her onto the bed with him. She let out a shriek that was half-laugh and let him pull her into his lap. “Morning.”

Her smile was slow and warm, the soft part of her lips sending a thrill of heat to his groin. “Good morning.”

He threaded his hand in her hair and pulled her towards him, his tongue pressing past her parted lips into her mouth. Hermione moaned quietly and hooked her hand around his neck, fingers brushing the short hairs on the nape. “You never said,” he breathed against her lips, tasting the faint scent of coffee on her breath, “what you’re doing here.”

“We’re going Christmas shopping.”

“It’s not Christmas Eve.” He guided her back onto the bed, his fingers moving down to push up the hem of her skirt, his fingers gliding over the silken mesh of her tights. “We’ve ages yet to shop.”

Her body arched and undulated against his fingers, smoothing over the cotton patch between her legs, pressing against the fabric. “Ron…”

“Besides, you’ve probably got everything all picked out, nice and proper, so you just need to buy them and sign our names.” He pressed harder, fingering the nub of her clit as his naked body slid along hers, his mouth peppering hers with quick, unfulfilling kisses. “So really there’s no reason to go outside on a horrifically sunny day like this when we could be doing other things.”

“What things?”

“Waiting for Harry would be number one on them, I would think.” Ron and Hermione both looked at the door where Harry was standing. He shucked off his coat and pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Or were you thinking of continuing all this without me?”

“Says the man who was in bed with Oliver Wood until, what? Half hour ago?”

“He steals the covers and he snores.” Harry kicked off his shoes and a pair of the socks Dobby had knit for him as he unfastened his jeans. “Why’s Hermione got so many clothes on?”

“She thinks we’re going shopping.” Ron rolled away from Hermione and sat up, smiling as he noted the hungry look in her eyes. “Says there’s Christmas goodies to be bought.”

“She daft?” Harry knelt on the side of the bed and leaned in to kiss Ron, mouths fitting together as his hand splayed over Ron’s chest. “It’s not nearly Christmas Eve.”

Ron slid his hand around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer, stretching out on the bed as their bodies fitted together. “’S what I told her.” He claimed Harry’s mouth again, his leg nudging between both of Harry’s. Harry groaned as their cocks met, sliding along one another as Ron deepened the kiss.

They moved together, hips rocking as Harry’s hands found Ron’s shoulders and he braced himself on them, holding himself above Ron as he thrust against him. Ron gasped for air, closing his eyes, his hand reaching out instinctively toward Hermione.

“You going shoppin’, love?” He turned his head to look at her, his eyes dark. “Or are you going to do the sensible thing and join us?”

“How spending a perfectly good Saturday joining you is sensible,” She managed to keep a straight face as she stood and tugged her jumper over her head, “I’ll never know.” Her eyes stayed focused on the slow thrust of Harry’s hips, the slick slide of skin against skin as their cocks rubbed together. 

“Come here,” Harry’s voice was breathless. “Maybe we can convince you.” He stopped moving, ignoring Ron’s low groan of protest and the thrust of his hips, to turn and watch Hermione undo her skirt’s fastenings and let it fall to the ground. Her black tights stood out sharply against her pale skin for a few moments until she stepped out of them, moving to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Ron grabbed her and pulled her closer, finding her mouth with his as Harry began moving above him again. Hermione’s hand worked its way between them, wrapping around both their cocks. Harry and Ron both groaned, hips jerking as she began stroking them in time with their body’s movements. 

Breaking the kiss, Ron gasped for air, unable to manage any as Hermione turned her face to Harry and thrust her tongue past his parted lips. Harry loosed a moan from somewhere deep in his throat, his hips thrusting hard against Ron’s, into Hermione’s hand as he came. Ron stilled, his own hips jerking up as he followed Harry’s orgasm with his own.

Hermione pulled away from Harry slowly with a sly smile. Harry eased down onto Ron, his slight weight nothing against Ron’s chest, his body rising and falling with every one of Ron’s hard breaths. “Shall we go shopping now then?”

Glancing up at Harry, Ron shook his head. “One track mind, I tell ya.”

“We could,” Harry agreed, easing off of Ron and moving over Hermione. Ron turned on his side and reached down to guide Harry’s cock to Hermione’s clit, rubbing it against her slowly, methodically until she gasped. Harry looked at Ron who lowered his head to capture one of Hermione’s nipples in his mouth. “Or we could stay in.”


End file.
